Saranghae Golden Maknae
by EXOBTS
Summary: Rasa sayang semua member BTS kepada Jungkook dan seberapa dalam perasaan jungkook kepada jin Hyung nya?
1. Chapter 1

**Saranghae Golden Maknae**

**.**

.

**Author : Semua Member BTS**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer: semua karakter disini milik gue #Plakgampareommanyabts**

**Warning : _Typo- _dimana-mana, GJ**

.

.

-oOo-

Di sebuah taman terdapat seorang namja yang sedang duduk santai sambil menggambar _ Pria itu adalah Jungkook. Jungkook menggambar sambil mendegarkan music. Sekitar ½ jam jungkook duduk di taman sendirian sambil menggambar. Tiba tiba ada seorang namja yang duduk di samping jungkook. Sepertinya jungkook taka sing dengan wajah namja itu dan sepertinya jungkook sangat mengenalinya tetapi namja tersebut oleh jacket yang sedikit menutup wajahnya.

"Ya!" kaget seorang namja yang tiba tiba duduk di dekat jungkook. Jungkook yang sedang menggambar dan tepelonjat kaget dan itu membuat nya mencoret hasil gambaran yang sendari tadi ia gambar. Jungkook langsung memukul kepala namja tersebut dengan buku gambar yang ia bawa. Ternyata namja itu adalah Jin hyung nya di BTS

"Ya! Apa apaan kau ini hyung ?" Tanya jungkook

"Kau yang apa apa an? Ngapain kau diam di sini sekarang kan sanggat dingiin"Tanya jin

"Aku sedang inggin mengambar karna saat ini butuh beberapa inspirasi" lanjut jungkook

Jungkook dan jin berjalan menuju kedai kopi karna di luar udara nya sangat dinggin. Mengapa saat di dekat jin hati jungkook terasa berdebar 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa kah ini yang di namakan cinta atau yang lainya. Dan saat di dekat jin, jungkook selalu salah tingkah dan itu yang selalu membuat jungkook setiap saat inggin bertemu dengan jin. Saat sampai di kedai kopi jin memesan 2 hot chocolate untuk nya dan untuk si golden maknae. Jin memesan minuman sedangkan jungkook menunggu jin selesai memesan dan duduk di dekat jendela. Jin selesai memesan dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah jungkook dudukki.

"Hyung apa kau langsung kembali ke pulang ke dorm?" Tanya jungkook

"Ne, Wae?" Jawab jin singkat

"Ani hyung, hanya bertanya aku ikut pulang bersama mu hyung" Rengek jungkook

Jin hanya melihat jungkook dengan senyum yang sanggat tampan di wajah manis nya. Setelah menunggu hot chocolate tidak terlalu lama ahjumma yang sedang berjaga di kedai kopi itu mengantarkan hot chocolate pesanan jin dan jungkook. Ahjumma itu menaruk 2 hot chocolate hangat di meja jin dan jungkook duduk.

"Gomawosimnida Ahjumma" Ujar jin sambil sedikit menunduk

Ahjumma yang mengantarkan pesanan jin dan jungkook itu pun tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. 2 pemuda tampan itu meminum 2 pesenan nya dengan berbincang bincang riang _ . setelah meminum hot chocolate itu jin dan si golden maknae bergegas membayar dan pulang ke dorm karna takut hujan.

"Kajja" Ajak jin

Jin mengandeng tanggan jungkook dan berjalan menuju drom mereka. Saat jin menggandeng tangan jungkook, hati jungkook seakan akan pecah karna tak kuat menahan detak hati yang a rasakan. Saat sampai di dorm mereka melihat semua member BTS sedang makan siang bersama di ruang makan. Jin dan jungkook melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruk di atas rak sepatu yang sudah di persiapkan. Jin dan jungkook menuju ruang makan dan duduk di sana bersama para member lainya. Para member yang binggung melihat jin dan jungkook masuk secara bersama sedangkan saat berangkat mereka berpisah pisah.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian datang secara bersama bukankah kalian tadi berangkatterpisa?"Tanya J-Hope

"Ne"Jawab jin dan jungkook bersama an.

Semua member melanjutkan makan _. Setelah makan bersama selesai semua member memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah para member sibuk dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. J-Hope sedang bermain Play Station, Jimin sedang berpose di depan kaca dan memperlihatkan wajah sixpack nya Suga sedang sibuk untuk mengambil selca V sedang sibuk membaca novel Rap monster sedang sibuk latihan nge rape Sedangkan Jin dan jungkook sedang bermain T.O.D.

"Hyung"Panggil jungkook dengan nada aegyo yang selalu ia andalkan untuk memanggil hyung nya

Semua member taka da yang perduli dengan nya. Bahkan V yang biasanya jungkook melakukan aegyo V langsung menoleh tapi ini tidak semua member terdiam di tempat masing masing sampai sampai jungkook si golden maknae bertetiak sekencang kencang nya memanggil nama HYUNG. Alhasil semua member menoleh ke arah jungkook dan langsung memandang nya dengan sini. Dan tatapan sinis itu berubah menjadi aneh saat melihat jungkook terbatuk batuk akibat berteriak tadi. Rap seorang leader yang baik langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk sang maknae _. Rap menyodorkan 1 gelas air ke arah jungkook agar jungkook sedikit lega. Semua member mengerumbuli jungkook. Jungkook adalah maknae paling di sayang di BTS mangkanya tidak ada yang tega melihatnya menanggis atau sakit. Setelah jungkook sedikit lebih baik para member langsung memberi nasehat untuk sang golden maknae.

"Ya! Kau apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Tanya J-Hope

"Ini semua salah kalian Hyung"Jawab Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan bibir nya.

"memang salah kami apa?"Lanjut Jimin

"Aku tadi memanggil kalian tapi kalian semua taka da yang mendengarkan ku hyung"Jawab nya

"Mianhae Jungkook" Ujar semua member sambil memeluk jungkook

Alhasil jungkook sedikit kesusahan bernafas. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan semua hyung nya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghae Golden Maknae

Rap menyodorkan 1 gelas air ke arah jungkook agar jungkook sedikit lega. Semua member mengerumbuli jungkook. Jungkook adalah maknae paling di sayang di BTS mangkanya tidak ada yang tega melihatnya menanggis atau sakit. Setelah jungkook sedikit lebih baik para member langsung memberi nasehat untuk sang golden maknae.

"Ya! Kau apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Tanya J-Hope

"Ini semua salah kalian Hyung"Jawab Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan bibir nya.

"memang salah kami apa?"Lanjut Jimin

"Aku tadi memanggil kalian tapi kalian semua tak ada yang mendengarkan ku hyung"Jawab nya

"Mianhae Jungkook" Ujar semua member sambil memeluk jungkook

Alhasil jungkook sedikit kesusahan bernafas. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan semua hyung nya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hyung nya sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia membiarkan sang golden maknae berteriak hingga batuk . semua member BTS sangat sayang kepada jungkook sampai sampai kalau sang golden maknae menangis atau sakit mereka semua akan panik dan biasanya yang paling panik jin. Mungkin jin hyung nya itu menyimpan perasaan ke jungkook _

"Hyung apa kau tak inggin bermain dengan TOD ku ?" Tanya jungkook sambil mempout kan bibir nya. Dan itu membuat semua member BTS semakin leleh.

Semua member BTS bermain TOD Jimin hyung mengambil botol P*****I untuk di buat bermain. Sekarang tinggal memutar botol itu dan seperti biasanya yang lebih tua yang memutar duluan. Yang lebih tua adalah Jin Hyung berarti ia yang memutar botol itu duluan.

"Hyung Cepat lah" Omel suga

"Ne, sabar " Sabar jin hyung dengan santai

Jin hyung kin sudah memutar botol itu semakin lama botol berputar semakin pelan dan alhasil botol itu berhenti di

"Kau jahat sekali hyung" rengek J-Hope

"Itu sudah takdir" lanjut jin hyung

"Kau milih Trut or der?" Tanya sang lead Rap Monster

"Trut aja deh hyung"Lanjut J-Hope

Semua member bts sadang berfikir pertanyaan apa yang mau di berikan kepada J-Hope. Semua member tertawa setan.

"apa kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan salah satu member di BTS?" Tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa setan

"Mwo, Anio aku tidak menyukai salah satu member di sini?"Jawab nya ketus

"Ah, Jinja ?" Lanjut Jimin hyung

"Ne, Jinja" Jawab J-hope lagi.

"sekarang giliran mu untuk memutar botol nya" Perintah jin hyung

J-Hope memutar botol nya sangat kencang dan semakin lama semakin pelan dan Yaaaaa botol itu berhenti di….

Ya berhenti di Sang golden maknae.

"Kau pilih Trut Or Der?" Tanya J-Hope

"Der saja hyung, karna kalau aku pilih Trut pasti kalian akan menanyaiku yang aneh aneh" Jawab jungkook polos.

"Sekarang coba kau keluar dan berteriak lah _We Love You BTS _" perintah suga hyung sambil tertawa.

"Ah Ne" Jawab jungkook santai

Jungkook keluar dan berteriak _We Love You BTS _seperti yang di suru suga hyung. Sepertinya sang golden maknae sangat malu karna harus berteriak teriak di luar seperti orang gila. Dan setelah jungkook berteriak ia segera masuk dan memutar botol nya. Saat botol itu belum berhenti sempurna tiba tiba ada sang meneger masuk ke dorm BTS. Semua member yang semula ada yang duduk ada yang tiduran di lantai menjadi berdiri dan langsung duduk di sofa. Dan terpaksa permainan itu harus di hentikan dulu. Dan meneger memerintah kan Sang golden makna untuk mengemasi barang barang yang ia perlukan. Semua member kaget karna tidak apa apa tiba tiba sang meneger menyuru sang golden maknae unutuk membereskan barang barang penting nya.

"Ahjussi mengapa jungkook mengambil barang priba di nya?" Tanya jin dengam spontan

"Aku hanya inggin mengajak nya ke suatu tempat dan nanti kalian akan tau sendiri"Jawab sang meneger .

Semua member berlari ke kamar jungkook dan bertanya kepada jungkook. Pertanyaan pertanyaan yang semua hyung nya lontarkan tak sama sekali jungkook jawab karna ia tak inggin tau kemana jungkook akan pergi. Jungkook sudah selesai merapikan barang barang nya seperti _Ipod, Ipad, Hand Phone dan Power Bank_ nya. Jungkook langsung keluar dari kamar nya dan langsung ke arah sang meneger.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana jungkook?" teriak semua member saat jungkook melangkah keluar dari dorm.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan ia menjawab pertanyaan hyung nya dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar hyung, Pasti nanti sore aku sudah sampai di sini" jawab nya

"Jangan lama lama ya, kami semua akan merindukan mu walaupun kau hanya pergi sebentar" Jawab Suga dll

"Oh iya jin hyung janggan lupa masak lah yang enak saat aku pulang aku akan langsung makan" Goda jungkook ke jin hyung nya

"Kajja" ajak jungkook sambil menarik tangan sang meneger.

Jungkook hilang di ambang pintu ke adaan dorm saat di tinggal jungkook sangat hening karna biasanya kalau ada jungkook mereka semua tertawa hebat.

*Di Mobil

Jungkook dan meneger di mobil berbincang bincang. Dan akhirnya jungkook dan meneger nya sampai di rumah sakit. _Dan kenapa kerumah sakit*Plak autor juga bingung. _Sebenar nya jungkook dan menegernya ke rumah sakit untuk Cek Up keadaan jungkook karena beberapa hari ini jungkook terliahat lemas tetapi saat di depan hyung nya ia selalu terlihat sehat dan ceria. Jungkook dan sang meneger masuk ke dalam ruangan Penyakit dalam. Sebenarnya jungkook sakit apa?

Saat jungkook sudah di periksa oleh dokter. Dan dokter berkata bahwa jungkook menyidap penyakit Radang Otak stadium lanjut . Dan jungkook pun kaget. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia terkena penyakit mengerikan itu jungkook langsung menangis di hatinya ia binggung apa yang ia katakana nanti kepada hyung nya. Setelah selesai jungkook dan sang meneger pulang ke dorm saat di dalam mobil _

"Meneger Do tolong jangan ceritakan semua ini kepada semua member karna aku tak inggin melihat mereka bersedih"Rengek jungkook

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, kau yang sabar ya" Jawab ssang meneger

Di perjalanan pulang jungkook membuka Ipad nya dan melihat lihat foto nya saat bersama member lainya. Jungkook tiba tiba meneteskan air amata nya. Dan akhirnya sudah sampai di dorm BTS jungkook turun dan langsung menyeka air mata nya dan terlihat bergembira di hadapan hyung nya.

"Yeoboseo, aku sudah pulang jungkook membuka pintu dorm BTS"Teriak jungkook

Semua member langsung keluar dari kamar masing masing dan berkumpul di sofa.

"Ya! Kau dari mana jungkook?"Tanya Jin hyung

"Aku tadi bersama do meneger pergi ke sungai han untuk membicarakan kedua orang tua ku"jawab nya polos.

"Kajja kita makan bersama"Ajak jin semangat

Mianhae Typo di mana mana cerita gak jelas LOLZ

To Be Continue

Jangan Lupa Reviuw yah


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya! Kau dari mana jungkook?"Tanya Jin hyung

"Aku tadi bersama do meneger pergi ke sungai han untuk membicarakan kedua orang tua ku"jawab nya polos.

"Kajja kita makan bersama"Ajak jin semangat

"Ne, Gomawo simnida" ujar member

Semua member makan bersama suasana nya sanggat menyenangkan. Semua member selesai makan jin tetap di ruang makan untuk membersihkan piring para member. Semua member berkumpul di ruang tenggah. Berbincang bincang, tertawa, mengambil selca, ngemil. Tiba tiba jungkook batuk batuk semua member langsung menatap ke arah jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat kea rah hyung nya.

"Ya! Mengapa kau batuk"Tanya jin hyung

"Taka pa hyung, hanya batuk biasa"jawab jungkook

Semua member lanjut kembali ke aktifitas nya masing masing. Jungkook memilih untuk beristirahat di kamar nya. Jungkook masuk ke kamar nya. Dan berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran king size. Tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar jungkook. Jungkook membukakan pintunnya itu.

"ada apa hyung"Tanya jungkook sambil sidikit membuka pintu nya

"biarkan aku masuk dulu, dasar kau tak sopa"Ujar taehyung

Taehyung masuk ke kamar jungkook dan berbaring bersama jugkook. Sepertinya ada yang mau taehyung bicarakan ke jungkook.

"Jungkook apa kau besok mau menemaniku ke pantai, aku inggin refreshing"Ajak taehyung

"Memangnya member yang lain tak ada yang mau ya hyung"Tanya jungkook

"Anio, Wae kau tak mau ikut dengan ku, tak apa lah"Ujar taehyung sambil bangkit dari tidurnya

"Baiklah hyung"jawab jungkook

Jungkook dan tehyung terlelap bersama di kamar jugkook. Karna sepertinya mereka capek. Tak terasa sudah pagi suara Sang leder sudah tak asing setiap pagi untuk smua member. Semua member langsung banggun dan mandi lalu sarapan. Pagi ini jugkook terlihat penuh senyum di wajahnya semua member binggung. Member BTS sarapan bersama

"Hyung apa kalian tak ada yang mau menemaniku pergi membeli ice cream?"

"Kookie ini masih pagi kau sudah mengajak membeli ice"

"ayolah hyung"

"Ya baiklah kami akan mengantarkan mu membeli ice"

"Gomawo hyung"

Semua member sudah sarapan dan para member bersiap untuk mengantar kookie membeli ice. Sang leader mengabil kontak mobil dan member lainnya menunggu di depan. Rap mon sudah mengeluarkan mobil nya semua member masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menuju ke tempat di mana member BTS selalu membeli ice di sana. Di dalam mobil penuh dengan rasa senang semua member tertawa lepas. _"Mianhae aku hyung aku tidak bercerita tentang pennyakitku ke kalian semua, karna aku takut membuatmu khawatir Mianhae hyung"_. Guman jungkook dalam hati. Semua member sudah sampai dan sang leader membelikan ice untuk BTS dan member BTS menunggu di taman tak jauh dari kedai.

"kookie kau rasa apa?"

"Seperti biasanya hyung"

Member bts memakan ice nya dengan semangat agar sang maknae tak sedih. Di tengah tengah gurauaan mereka tiba tiba jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak jimin. Semua member kaget.

"Ya! Kookie kau kenapa?"

Member bts khawatir dengan keadaan kookie dan langsung membawa kookie ke rumah sakit. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit kookie langsung di tanggani oleh dokter pribadi BTS. ½ jam sudah jungkook di dalam dan dokter keluar menemui member BTS

"dok gimana keadaan kookie?"

"apakah dia sudah meniglkan pesn terakhir, kangker nya sudah stadium akhir"

"Anio"

TBC

Gomawo yang udah nge riview


End file.
